


Fallout

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, oxford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A follow up to Causality - what happened when Nigel realised the enormity of Helen's confession.
Relationships: Nigel Griffin & Helen Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> I really really like this series.
> 
> Prompt - Patience... is not something I'm known for.

Nigel blinked. “You gave…? Christ Almighty, Helen, you saw what it did to us. Why did you do it-” Her face fell, and Nigel softened his tone, touching her elbow, “- by yourself?”

A thunderous bang came from the heavy door. They both jumped back. “Patience, in regards to Mother, is not something I’m known for,” she admitted. “And as much as I adore the others…” Her voice trailed off. Nigel didn’t insult her by verbalising the rest of her sentence, although he agreed wholeheartedly - John and Jim too often spoke before they thought.

“What do you need me to do?”


End file.
